Another Chance
by Spirit of Roses
Summary: LuRe Oneshot: Luke and Reid move into their new apartment together. It's a dream come true, though not entirely. Reid stumbles upon Luke's old writing and a patient in need.


**Another Chance**

It was finally the day. The day when Luke and Reid would pack up their belongings and move into their new apartment. They had come a long way, conquering obstacles left and right. Luke decided that it was time to put his feelings first and follow his heart. The benevolent heart that Reid was alleviated to know finally belonged to him. He knew it had taken a heavy beating and was still healing and was determined to reverse the trauma. A life together held such promise. One they knew that they could keep unbroken.

"You know if you keep kissing me, we won't get any packing done." Luke chided, not to be taken seriously because he was beaming with delight. Reid couldn't keep his hands off his face for more than a minute. To be wanted like this was ineffable. Luke couldn't get enough of Reid's affectionate nature. It filled him up with a bubbly euphoria that he didn't want to dissipate. Not for a second.

"You know you like it." Reid whispered into his ear.

"You know what else I'd like?"

"What?"

"If you'd help me pack." Luke pulled away to gather up some clothes.

Reid found a box filled with papers. Curiousity overcame him and he picked up a folder. Opening it, he discovered a story. "Hey, what's this?" He asked. Luke walked over to where Reid was knelt andd put his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"Oh, that?" Luke asked. "That's one of my old stories from my high school years." Forlornly, Luke took the folder and put it back in the box. It looked like he was burying a precious pet as he slid it under the bed. Reid's heart swelled, seeing Luke look so sad and then turn to him with a small smile. "We better hurry. I know you're gonna want to stock up the fridge once we get there."

Reid complied. He respected that Luke didn't want to talk about it. It seemed like sore enough a subject.

But he couldn't get it off hsi mind; the pained look on Luke's face. How much of an agonizing past did he have? Reid knew firsthand how heartbroken Luke was about Noah. And Luke told him how metagralized he was about Damian's role in his life. There was more to this strong-willed man and Reid was going to make it a point to know everything. And to do anything he could to remedy those wounds.

* * *

"Oh, man, what am I going to do?" A female patient by the name of Jessica asked. She lied down on the patient's bed, her head wrapped in bandages.

"You're going to rest for the next couple of days, that's what." Reid replied. "You took some fall on your head. No cartwheels or stress until you get better."

"But I have an important deadline coming up for my next novel. I need to finish the last five chapters or else I'm going to get fired." Jessica elaborated.

An idea dawned upon Reid. "I think I have someone who can help you out."

* * *

"Luke?" Reid addressed. He walked into their spacious apartment with a cardboard box in his hands. Luke was seated at the dinner table. A bunch of papers were clenched in his free hand. It was typical that he'd take his work home with him.

"Reid, that's my..." Luke started, standing up.

"Yep, your stories. I stopped by your parents place on the way home from work." Reid interrupted, setting the box down on the floor beside the counter. "I had a patient today who had quite a predicament. She's an author. Jessica Mustang."

Luke lit up in familiar recognition. "Wow, really? She writes the best romance novels."

"And I recommended you to her. You see, she fell on her head and needs to take it easy for a few days. Because of this, she can't meet her deadline." Reid replied.

Luke gasped, joyously. "Oh, Reid, that was so nice of you." He gave Reid a hug, which was gladly returned. "You know...it was a big dream of mine. To become a writer. But I had to let it go when I got kicked out of high school. There was an election for student body president. I remember it was one of the worst times of my life. I was running against Kevin, a guy I used to be head-over-heels for. To make a long story short, his group of friends bullied me to th epoint where I rigged the election. All I wanted to do was stick up for people who were discriminated against, preferably gays since I know how badly it feels to be labeled as a good-for-nothing fag. The principal found out and the rest is history."

Reid tightened his hold. "You've really had it rough, huh?"

"Yeah, but I've learned from it. I learned that drinking only exacerbates any situation. I really did learn the hard way. I drank until I needed a kidney transplant."

"So...that's why you don't drink..."

"Mmm-hmm..." Luke nodded his head into the crook of Reid's neck. "You're so good to me."

"That's because I love you. Wouldn't want to scare you off by being mean."

"Now wouldn't that be real inconvenient?"

"Got that right. Who else am I going to have to survellience caffeine for? Or wake up to in the morning?"

"Or pick up after you? Seriously, you're such a slob for a neurosurgeon."

"One of a kind."

"Yeah, you sure are. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago and I thought that I'd put it up. I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
